


Jervis's Little Doll

by Nsfwitchy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Digital Art, Fanart, Hypnosis, NSFW Art, Writing on the Body, dubcon??? maybe????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: This started out with me wanting to draw Jonathan in lolita bloomers and now here we are, with Jonathan looking fucked out and thoroughly used by his boyfriend. Welp. I regret nothing. Enjoy.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch
Kudos: 32





	Jervis's Little Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part piece, please scroll down fully to see both parts! :3


End file.
